Sudden Halt
by WickedVodka
Summary: Inuyasha's search for the Shikon no Tama was going as usual. Until, someone is standing in his way from reaching his goal. Who is this girl? And what business does she have with the jewel shards?
1. Default Chapter

I apologize for any errors are typos. This is my first fan fiction but I am very open to criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series….yet….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang are walking through a dense forest when at last they reach a open field.

Inuyasha continues to walk then notices the others are still standing at the edge of the forest looking skeptical.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, it's a OPEN field. Remember what happened LAST time we walked out into a open field?" Miroku questioned.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang are surrounded by 4 large serpents in the middle of a field 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We almost DIED" Sango stated.

Inuyasha scratches his head. Then says. "Well, not every field is like that Miroku" He continues to stroll through the field while the other cautiously walk behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"What is it NOW?" Inuyasha asks.

"I sense jewel shards nearby….I count 3 of them" she replies unsure.

"Jewel shards, eh?" His eyes widen slightly and a smirk creeps across his face.

"Inuyasha! Over there!" Sango calls, pointing towards the far corner of the field.

Inuyasha follows her gaze to a figure, cloaked in black.

"HEY YOU OVER THERE!" He calls.

The figure looks startled and turns to walk away.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF" Inuyasha shouts.

The cloaked figure turned around only to be confronted by Inuyasha, his hand on the handle of his tetsiega.

"Are YOU the one with the jewel shards?" he looks closely trying to see the persons face.

The being stares at him for a moment, silent, then turns to leave.

"Ugh, I HATE IT when people ignore me!" He charges at the figure with his tetsiega ready to strike.

The stranger backed up in time but the cloak falls to the ground.

Inuyasha stared at the girl. She had blonde hair just past her shoulders and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and harem pants. There were death disks attach to each hip, and a silver sword with a odd black stone in it were sheathed to her back.

She stared back in disbelief.

By this time the others were standing behind Inuyasha.

"Did I say 3 jewel shards?…I…I..meant 4..." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha blinked. Then, coming to his senses…

"Who are you?" He questioned, while leaning in closer.

She stared at him for a while then grinned and leaned in.

/Huh? What is she doing?/ Inuyasha asked himself.

The mysterious girl thumped his nose….hard.

"HEY! WHAT TH-" But before he could respond she had disappeared.

"Over there Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed to a tree branch.

Inuyasha looked up to see her smirking. She then turned around and ran hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

Inuyasha started off to chase her but was surprised to find that Miroku had gestured for him to stay.

"Its no use. She far more faster than you, Inuyasha." He said gently

"Was she the one with the jewel shards?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked.

"Yeah….at least, I THINK she was." 

Inuyasha sighed. It wasn't the first time he had missed an opportunity like that. /4 jewel shards!/ he thought /and I didn't even get ONE!/

The gang started off again, walking for only 2 more hours before they decided to stop.

"I don't see WHY we have to stop here…" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, hands on hips "We are exhausted!"

Inuyasha shut up and jumped into the nearest tree branch, and made sure Kagome went to sleep before he did. /I cant have that stupid girl getting us into more trouble/ 

Miroku was fixated by the fire when Sango joined.

"I wonder how long this 'quest' is going to last…."She said, referring to the search for the Shikon No Tama

/I wonder how long I'M going to last/ Miroku thought to himself, all the while staring at his wind tunnel.

Sango notice this and leaned in closer.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked him tenderly.

"Sango…." He said as he put his hand on her waist.

"I just don't know…" He said slowly as his hand went farther….and farther….

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!"

Inuyasha heard and jolted in his sleep.

"KAGOME!" He shouted and jumped from his perch.

"Inuyasha, I'm alright. Miroku was just being himself" she said, while sitting up in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha looked to Miroku who had a red and swollen cheek, and then to Sango who sat on the other side of the fire.

"Humph!" Sango muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at Miroku for disturbing his sleep as he climbed back onto his branch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R and I'll put up the next chapter.


	2. Sudden Halt 2

Mountain Dew just exploded in my face. I now hate mountain dew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang started out early in the morning.

"Miroku, are you SURE there's a village up here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Positive." Miroku said, rubbing his cheek which was still red.

They walked for another half and hour before Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango asked as she walked over beside him. She gasped at the sight.

Kagome had her hand on her mouth and Miroku stood there stunned. 

The village, and some people, had been burned to ashes. And there were bodies laying everywhere with bite marks and slashes all over their corpses.

They quickly made their way to the village incase the menace who had done the damage was still there.

Sango thought of her village. How it, also, had been burned and the people killed. /This is worse than that…./ Sango thought. 

Then, Sango realized that there was someone standing in the middle of the village. She strained her eyes to see who it was.

"Its that girl, the one with the jewel shards." Inuyasha muttered.

Sango ran forward until there was only 30 feet between them.

"You…." Sango bitterly said. "You DID THIS!" She flung her boomerang towards the girl who dodged it easily.

"Fool!" The girl said icily. "I did not do this."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha stepped to Sango' side. "I'd like to see you prove it!"

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"And just what do you plan on doing with those jewel shards you carry?" Kagome said, finding her voice.

The girl smirked.

"I plan on making sure they don't fall into the wrong hands…"

Kagome was taken aback. She studied the girls' face. /She doesn't look like she's lying/ Kagome looked at Miroku who hadn't said anything. He had his head bowed and didn't look like he was even paying attention to what was happening.

The girl turned her back to them and continued to survey the scene.

"Err. HEY YOU! DON'T JUST TURN AWAY WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!" Inuyasha shouted and charged forward with his Tetsiega, Only to be countered by her sword.

She backed up releasing her sword, then charged forward unexpectedly and cut Inuyasha's sword hand.

He dropped his Tetsiega and clutched his bleeding hand. The girl pressed her sword to his throat.

"heh, now I'm convinced." Inuyasha said while grinning.

"Huh?" She said studying his face

"You did kill all those people and destroy the village."

Inuyasha had hoped that saying that would make her angry and he might have a chance to grab his Tetsiega, but she looked more hurt than angry. She took her sword from his throat and put it back in the sheath.

"I did NOT do this" She said in a surprisingly cold and bitter voice.

Inuyasha was surprised that she had put her sword away, this didn't happen often.

"Oh yeah? Well, then who did?"

"I…don't know." She said.

"Well" Inuyasha said and lowed his head slightly "Normally, I'd let you off the hook, but since you DO have jewel shards…" He looked her in the eye. "I'm going to have to take them from you."

She laughed

No one expected it, but she laughed. It was a chilling laugh, and everyone found it hard to believe that she HADN'T destroyed the village. Yet, they all knew she hadn't, almost as if innocence radiated from her. It was odd, seeing as how she hardly gave off that impression.

"Huh? HEY! Why are you laughing?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"You aren't the first person that's said that to me." She smirked. "And, believe me, you wont be getting the jewel shards…"

Inuyasha angrily picked up his Tetsiega. "Is that a challenge?"

The girl was about to answer when all of sudden, Sango, riding on Kirara, swooped down close enough to snatch a small bag containing the jewel shards that was around the girls neck.

"Got em'!" Sango cheered.

Before she could even get back over to Kagome and the rest one of the sharp circular things had pinned her to at nearby tree. Sango stood wide eyed while the girl was nose to nose with her. The girl took the shards from Sango's grasp.

"I suggest you not do that again if you plan on living a long life." The girl said as she retrieved her weapon.

"HEY!" She heard someone call.

She turned around as Inuyasha swung his Tetsiega, she tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough, the sword catching her on her left arm.

"Hm.."She said looking thoughtful. "I always wanted a scar there."

Inuyasha continued to charge as she dodged his attempts.

"Inuyasha! We found a survivor!" Kagome shouted.

The girls gaze drifted over Inuyasha's shoulder to where Kagome and Miroku were trying to help a villager who had survived the attack.

The girl looked back towards Inuyasha as his Tetsiega ripped through her side. They both stopped.

"Hey! Why aren't you hitting me?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked down at her side and then to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to leave now, with the jewel shards, and forget this ever happened to prevent your death" She said with a smile.

She leapt onto a tree and ran North. She was so fast it gave the illusion that she was flying over the treetops.

Inuyasha growled and slowly made his way over to the Villager.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Inuyasha! Don't you think this man has been through enough? Let him rest!." Kagome snapped

Inuyasha shrugged and plopped down on the ground Indian style.

"It….was..him.." The villager muttered.

"And who exactly is him?" Miroku asked. Then he noticed the villager was shaking violently.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Sango asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Miroku said.

They all gathered around the villager as his life force slowly died out.

/Great./ Inuyasha thought /We're going to have to bury all these bodies which will put us way behind schedule/

--------Meanwhile---------

Yuki soared across the treetops, ignoring the severe pain in her side. She headed towards her cottage out in the woods.

/I shouldn't have toyed with them, I should have killed that demon and been done with it./

She glanced down through the trees and though that she saw someone laying there.

/there aren't people around here…better check it out/

She abruptly stopped, infact, she stopped too fast. She struggled to keep her balance, flapping her arms out to her sides, but ended up falling through the trees.

"AAAAAAH….oof."

She landed on her knees with her hair surrounding her.

"Damnit!" She cursed aloud.

It was then she saw a leg protruding from a bush. 

"Well, that's not right.."

She blinked and walked closer to get a better look.

"A youkai." She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! 


	3. Flip a coin

This is going to be a really short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome trudged through the forest, following Inuyasha. 

"I'm gonna find her…she has to be somewhere near." Inuyasha said.

"Shouldn't we just continue on? We're bound to meet up with her sooner or later." Miroku replied.

"Grr, That's NOT the point!" Inuyasha snapped.

"And what exactly IS the point, Inuyasha?" Sango said, coming to Miroku's defense.

"Look, if you two want to go out on your own, go ahead!" Said eyeing them.

"Stop it guys! C'mon, lets flip a coin for it!" Kagome suggests.

"I ca-" Miroku starts.

"I call heads!" Inuyasha cuts him off.

Kagome flipped the coin in the air, everyone watched it in anticipation. Kagome attempted to catch it but she clumsily missed and they all watched as it rolled on the ground until finally stopping on 'tails'.

"Tails!" Sango and Miroku cheered.

Kagome smiled.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but it looks like we're- huh?" Kagome looked around, only to see no Inuyasha.

"Talk about a sore loser." Myouga said, suddenly appearing.

"Myouga, do you have any idea where he went" Miroku asked, concerned.

"My guess is he went looking for that person with the jewel shards." Myouga said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Myouga." Sango said.

Miroku sighed. 

"Should we go look for him?" he asked.

Sango shrugged and Kagome look thoughtful.

"If you do go and look for him, even if you do find him you cant change Inuyasha's mind. He's made a decision and that hot head will probably stick to it." Myouga said, interrupting the silence.

"Myouga is right. C'mon, let us go bury the villagers, Inuyasha will be sure to return." Miroku suggested and they turned back to the scorched village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Where could she have gone? I shouldn't have waited around. WHAT IS WITH THIS FOREST? It too damn dense, she could be beside me and I wouldn't know! Grr, this is going nowhere/

Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest.


End file.
